La duelista de los vientos
by shaman-girl-of-wind
Summary: Una nueva amenaza, una nueva aventura, un nuevo torneo, amor e ilusiones naceran...dejen reviews
1. una nueva amenaza

"La Duelista de los Vientos"  
  
Part 1 Un Nuevo Comienzo  
  
El torneo que Seto Kaiba había organizado ya había concluido con Yugi como el ganador y eso aparte implicaba que el espíritu que poseía el cuerpo de Marik ya había sido mandado al reino de las sombras por toda eternidad.  
  
Ya han pasado más de 2 años desde esté encuentro en los duelos, ahora Yugi con edad más madura y una forma mucho más alta, él ya no jugaba duelos de monstruos, más bien se dedicaba a estudiar y después ir a la tienda de juegos de su abuelo a ayudarle ya que su abuelo cada día más viejo no podía solo. Yugi a su vez no solo había crecido por afuera sino que tambien sentimentalmente y secretamente quería a una chica, la cual estaba a su vez cerca de él y lejos infinitamente de él. Tea había recibido una beca para irse a una escuela prodigiosa de baile donde lograría por fin su sueño pero eso a su vez le implico alejarse de sus amigos, ella dispuesta a decir que no a la propuesta sus amigos y en especial Yugi le dieron animos y le dijeron que no se preocupara que tal como ella dijo siempre estarían unidos en espíritu y se volverían a ver. -chicos...-dijo una bella voz femenina en tono de preocupación -qué pasa Tea?- pregunta un chico de pelos grandes rojos con rayos amarillos y sus ojos morados que matarían a cualquier chica de la pasión -sí Tea por que esa cara tan triste sonríe que el mundo sigue haha-dijo un chico güero medio cabeza hueca -y Tristan- pregunto Tea -anda en una cita con la hermana de joey-dijo Yugi -chicos les tengo noticias-dijo Tea -qué?-ambos respondieron con curiosidad -eh sido aceptada con una beca en una escuela de baile muy famosa-dijo Tea entre feliz y triste -eso son buenas noticias o no Yugi?-dijo de nuevo el pelos amarillos -si-dijo Yugi -pero...-respondió Tea -pero qué?-dijo Yugi con cara entrecijada -me tendría que ir a Estados unidos lejos de ustedes amigos-respondío la chica de ojos azules Yugi recordaba esto una y otra vez ya que recordaba esas palabras su último adiós con su chica amada, mala suerte que supo lo que sentía por ella demasiado tarde.  
  
Mientras esto paso otro chico, Joey Willer quién ahora sabía más que nunca que amaba a May. Él seguía practicando el duelo de monstruos y trataba de enseñarles a otros lo que sabía pero era inútil. El siempre traía a May en la cabeza y no lo dejaba concentrarse.  
  
Y por los hermanos Kaiba, bueno Mokuba ya era mayor y su hermano le tuvo suficiente confianza como para dejarle su compañía en sus manos ya que él seguía seguro de que un día vencería a Yugi Muto. Aunque la verdad de su razón de ida a un viaje largo fue para tratar de olvidarse de una vez por todas de la chica que le robó su corazón, una chica de ojos oscuros y pelo castaño quíen de alguna forma logró penetrar su corazón de piedra. -por que te vas hermano?-pregunta Mokuba desconcertado -tú ya eres lo suficiente maduro como para manejar la compañía-dijo Kaiba -tratas de olvidarla, verdad?-respondió Mokuba -No...solo me voy a encontrarme a mi mismo-y con esas palabras el joven kaiba abandona a su hermano en este mundo lleno de problemas-adios hermano- y con esas palabras sarpa a su nuevo viaje.  
  
La chica quien había robado el corazón de Seto Kaiba, fue una chica que tenía 13 años en la época del torneo del reino de los duelistas, ella había llegado ya que su hermano menor había sido atrapado por la corporación de pagasus y ella decidió que había sido hora de crecer. En ese tiempo ella era aún muy inmadura pero su deseo de salvar a su hermano de 9 años quien se había ido a pelear, pero ella tomo su lugar aun siendo una novata, pero antes de irse su hermano le había regalado una carta especial la cual le dijo que guardará por siempre ya que la sacaría de apuros, era la carta de la maga oscura. Ella llegó a la isla sin conocer a nadie, se había aventurado en lo desconocido. Una noche ella acampaba bajo la sombra de un gran arbol y solo se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y venir a esta maldita isla, cuando oye un ruido y ve a un joven alto y guapo tirado en la orilla de un río, ella lo salva y se encariña con él, era Kaiba, después ella decidió acompañarlopero kaiba la dejo con Yugi. En el castillo de pegasus después de que pegasus convierte el alma de kaiba en carta ella decide enfrentarse a él pero por su furia pierde y de igual manera es convertida en carta. En el torneo de Seto Kaiba de nuevo la ven, totalmente cambiada, ella se inscribe al torneo y en un punto clave se da cuenta de que ella no debe interponerse entre el destino de los demás ya que ella solo les estorbaría así que decide darle la carta de la maga oscura a Yugi, para que siempre la tuviera a ella en su baraja apoyándolo. Y aunque sufrió romances con Kaiba terminando el torneo desapareció sin dejar rastro más que una carta que decía: *Amigos, me eh tenido que ir antes de tiempo, perdón por no despedirme pero esque comprendí una realidad de la que nunca escaparía y tarde o temprano llegaría a mi, lo siento, los extrañaré haré lo posible por verlos pero creo que este es un adios definitivo. Su amiga la duelista de los vientos Lilith*  
  
De ella no se supo más, por esta época debía cumplir sus 16 años, pensaba yugi mientras caminaba de nuevo a la tienda de juegos de su abuelo, por que habrá decidido irse?  
  
El ambiente a su vez tranquilo y lleno de melancolía, los vientos soplaban, y eso para uhna chica de un lugar lejano significaba un cambio drástico.  
  
Yugi y los demás habían perdido la pista de Lilith la llamada duelista de los vientos, pero la verdad fue que ella se fue por que supo que ella y Kaiba nunca serían algo más como ella deseaba así que decidió irse antes de recibir la noticia salir desde los labios de su amado kaiba. Ella ya tenía sus 16 años, era una chica alta, de pelos castaños cortos, su flequillo dividido en dos para que su pequeña frente se le notara un poco, sus ojos café oscuros pero tan grandes que hacían a cualquiera enternecer con su dulce mirada despistada, la verdad esque estaba irreconocible a cuando tenía sus 14 años, que fue cuando la vieron por ultima vez, ahora en su pelo castaño usaba las puntas de color rosa y vestía su pantalón a la cadera y su blusa de manga larga blanca con una playera rosa encima, su pelo suelto con un paliacate rosa en su cabeza, sus tenis rosas marca patito y su brillo labial que la hacia resaltar su tono claro de piel.  
  
Lo que había sido de ella para unos un misterio y para otros algo comun sin razón alguna, ella seguía estudiando en la preparatoria, el duelo de monstruos era un pasado que deseaba olvidar, aún a sus 16 años ella nunca había tenido un novio y no como sus amigas con novios desde sus 10 años. Era una chica poco tímida pero muy penosa, era linda, no bonita pero le caía bien a todo mundo, cantaba como los ruiseñores y dibujaba anime como su pasatiempo favorito, su hermano era quien la impulsaba a regresar al duelo de monstruos pero ella siempre decía que no pero ya a sus 12 años su hermano se fue a un viaje en busca de ser un gran duelista.  
  
Ella vagaba siempre pero al llegar a su casa le daba curiosidad por sus amigos, levantaba el telefono y recordaba a kaiba y volvia a colgar el telefono, eso era casi diario, cuando no estudiaba dibujaba y conservaba aún la carta que le dio el abuelo de yugi la guerrera de los vientos.  
  
Mientras esto ocurría con yugi y los demás, en un lugar lejano había dos hermanos el mayor Sesaku y el menor Takymoto, ambos tenían una compañía de juegos llamada "Sin and Dream United" era una compañía poco conocida por la falta de dinero pero ahora era cada vez más conocida yganaba aun más dinero pero Takymoto a sus 12 años sabia que algo le había ocurrido a su hermano mayor Sesaku de 16 años.  
  
Sesaku había sido controlado por el espiritu malvado que una vez controló a marik y eso hacia que el se deshiciera de cualquiera que se metiera en su camino y evitará que el y su hermano llegaran a éxito.  
  
Mokuba ahora en control de kaiba corp notó esto de su competencia que se desasian a causa de esos hermanos y decidió mandar urgentemente a unos investigadores a buscar la dirección de lilith, y al conocerla rapidamente mokuba la localizo.  
  
...casa lilith.... (ring ring) (contesta) lilith-bueno quien habla? Mokuba-lilith eres tu Lilith-mokuba? Mokuba-si soy yo necesito pedirte un favor urgente, ven a kaiba corp urgentemente (se corta llamada) lilith-que pasa, se corto (oye ruidos) alguien entró, debo irme ya  
  
Lilith tambien había oído los rumores de la nueva compañía y que pronto organizarian un nuevo torneo de duelos en el cual no solo eran monstruos semi reales, sino que al perder recibias un boleto directo al reino de las sombras.  
  
Esa compañía tambien se había propuesto deshacerse de la gente que pudiera causarles problemas y de los que poseyeran cartas valiosas y antiguas y como lilith poseía en su poder la carta de la guerrera del viento habían entrado a su casa y planeaban matarla y quitarle su carta.  
  
Lilith empacó un cambio para cuando llegara allá. Llevaba una blusa sin mangas rosa, un guante rosa deportivo, una falda azúl y sus tenis rosas y su paliacate. Empaco y trato de escapar por la ventana pero la cachan.  
  
Persona-ya te vimos Lilith-ha! No me atraparan  
  
Ella corre y corre hasta llegar a un aero puerto y logro salir de la ciudad rumbo hacia su nuevo destino, trataba de que nadie la reconociera pero las noticias ya se habían esparcido y ahora ella era el blanco y ya la esperaban en japón. Por todo eso del cambio de horarios y eso ella llego a Japón a las 7:30pm y al bajar salió disparada con un solo propósito, buscar a yugi!  
  
Ella corría y corría y podia sentir la presencia de la demás gente persiguiéndola, después de un rato logró llegar a la tienda de juegos pero se encontraba cerrada, así que ella siguió corriendo pero sentía cada vez su paso más lento y el de ellos más veloz. Ella fue acorralada en un callejón donde lentamente se le acercaban los hombres con pistola en la mano asi que no le quedó opción y comenzo a pelear contra ellos pero como eran más ellos le daban una buena paliza a ella, su pantalón roto de las rodillas por las caídas una manga de su blusa blanca arrancada.  
  
En eso Joey y May van pasando agarrados de la mano, ya que la función de cine a la que asistieron había acabado, justo pasaron frente al callejón cuando Joey vió lo que pasaba y dice  
  
Joey-may! Mira lo que pasa May-joey están golpeando a esa chica Joey-esa no es una chica cualquiera May-como acaso la conoces Joey-siento como si ya la hubiera conocido alguna vez May-pero quien será -en eso de un golpe salen volando los lentes oscuros de lilith- joey-lilith! May-como Joey-hay que ayudarla May-que esperas  
  
Ellos asisten en ayuda de lilith y logran asustar a los tipos y se largan dejando a la joven lilith tirada en el suelo.  
  
Ella estaba inconciente asi que joey la lleva cargada en su espalda hasta la tienda de juegos donde yugi acababa de llegar. Yugi sorprendido al ver quien había llegado y en que condiciones había llegado deciden ayudarle y de igual manera lew hablan a Tea y le cuentan lo ocurrido. Ahora solo podían esperar. En eso una puerta se asota abierta, era Tea quien después de que le contaron lo que paso tomo el primer vuelo hacia la casa de su amigo. Ella llego y al poco rato lilith abre sus ojos en señal de confusión.  
  
Yugi-que paso? Joey-por que te atacaban esos tipos? May-por que viniste? Tea-estás bien amiga? Lilith-es que......les explicaré todo.....veran esque anoche...  
  
Continuará..........  
  
Por favor los invito a todos los que lean este fic a mi pagina web la cual habla de otro fic que pronto publicaré. Visiten mi page: 


	2. amores corrompidos

La Duelista de los Vientos  
  
Part 2 Un nuevo viaje comienza  
  
Ella estaba inconsciente así que joey la lleva cargada en su espalda hasta la tienda de juegos donde yugi acababa de llegar. Yugi sorprendido al ver quien había llegado y en que condiciones había llegado deciden ayudarle y de igual manera le hablan a Tea y le cuentan lo ocurrido. Ahora solo podían esperar. En eso una puerta se asota abierta, era Tea quien después de que le contaron lo que paso tomo el primer vuelo hacia la casa de su amigo. Ella llegó y al poco rato lilith abre sus ojos en señal de confusión.  
  
Yugi-que paso? Joey-por que te atacaban esos tipos? May-por que viniste? Tea-estás bien amiga? Lilith-es que......les explicaré todo.....verán esque anoche...  
  
Lilith- estaba en mi casa haciendo un proyecto cuando de pronto suena el teléfono y contestó y para mi sorpresa era Mokuba y me dice que necesita verme urgentemente en Kaiba corp pero en eso se cortó la llamada y oigo unos ruidos abajo, y yo estaba sola así que tuve que huir por que me querían matar y logre correr hasta el aeropuerto donde estuve asalvo pero al llegar a Japón siento que me siguen y corrí hasta llegar a la tienda de juegos pero estaba cerrada y seguí corriendo pero me me acorralaron y me apuntaban con pistolas pero logre golpearlos pero fui derrotada y ya no supe más.  
  
May-esque Joey te salvo Joey-no fue nada enserio vi que te tumbaron los lentes y te reconocí fue suerte que may y yo pasáramos por ahí sino no estarías con nosotros aquí Yugi-lo que no entiendo es por que te perseguían Lilith-lo mismo me pregunto tal vez por eso me hablo este mokuba, para alertarme! Tea-pero por que no nos habías hablado antes? Yugi-si y por que te fuiste así del torneo? Lilith-um um bueno..esque..me ..bueno... May-ella tendrá sus razones déjenla lo que importa es que esta aquí o no? Tea-si may tienes toda la razón Yugi-lo mejor sera que descanses Tea-si estarás bien aquí con yugi Yugi-si no te preocupes estas asalvo aquí y mañana iremos a kaiba corp Lilith-si probablemente sea lo mejor....(pensando) espero no encontrarme con kaiba...  
  
..........al siguiente día..........  
  
yugi- iré a despertar a lilith (entra a su cuarto) uh? No esta adonde se fue? -afuera en un balcón- lilith-por que estará ocurriendo esto, por que me perseguirían a mi? Yo ya me retire o se supone... por que ocurrió esto no debió pasar jamás debí conocer a kaiba (comienza a llorar) por que tuvo que ser así no pudo ser de otra manera? Por que?........ Yugi-lilith....asi que .....eso fue lo que paso..... Lilith-yugi! (se limpia lagrimas) no como crees Yugi-no puedes mentir escuche todo Lilith-esque.... Yugi-por eso te fuiste sin dejar rastro alguno, fue por kaiba Lilith-si....esque viendo a ese tipo guapo, poderoso y rico que chica no estaría tras de el, deseguro nunca me querría a ese grado que yo deseo se podría haber conseguido a otra joven mucho mejor que yo...... Yugi-pero como pensaste eso, tu haz sido la única aparte de mokuba que ah logrado penetrar su corazón de piedra Lilith-pero... Yugi-pero nada! Él te quería y tu te fuiste! Cómo podías pensar que te alejaría de el tan fácilmente! Lilith-si...... Yugi-mejor arréglate que hay que ir a kaiba corp (se va)  
  
Lilith pensó mucho lo que yugi le había dicho esas palabras y se vestía. Ahora había vestido una ropa más formal, vestía un pantalón cargo negro con una blusita rosa ombliguera y portaba su pelo como siempre, suelto, y sus guantes deportivos y con unos nuevos lentes rosas salió junto con yugi a kaiba corp.  
  
......en kaiba corp......  
  
Yugi-hemos llegado... estas lista(voltea a ver a lilith) Lilith-eso creo..... (entran) Guardia-joven yugi lo espera el joven mokuba en la sala de juntas Yugi-gracias mitsuishi Lilith-wow, hace años que no venía Yugi-hace dos años, y ah! Hablando de eso el abuelo me dio esto que son tus dos regalos atrasados (Le entrega un sobre) Lilith-haber(lo abre y saca dos cartas) la maga oscura? Y el hada de los vientos Yugi-si mi abuelo logro conseguir la maga oscura de nuevo y la hada de los vientos para ti ha ha Lilith-muchas gracias, ahora prosigamos  
  
-entran a la sala de juntas-  
  
Mokuba-los estaba esperando....yugi....lilith Lilith-mokuba? Eres tu? Mokuba-si Yugi-y kaiba? Mokuba-yugi no te conté? Se fue a en un largo viaje Lilith-(pensando)uff..de la que me salve Mokuba-pero regresa hoy -se abren puertas- Kaiba-hermano para que me hablaste con tanta urgencia Mokuba-hermano regresaste Lilith-kaiba.....(se sonroja ligeramente) Yugi-hola kaiba Kaiba-yugi (ve a lilith) li..lith (se sorprende) que haces aquí Lilith-hola a ti también kaiba (evitando ver sus ojos directamente) Mokuba-yo la llame (se interpone entre sus dos miradas serias y frías Kaiba-no era necesario(da la vuelta) Mokuba-pero hermano su vida estaba en peligro, los hermanos sin y dream la querían matar! Kaiba-(se sorprende) como! Yugi-ayer... joey la salvo de esa muerte segura Kaiba-willer.... Lilith-mokuba tu sabes que querían conmigo? Mokuba-tu carta, quieren tu carta más rara la guerrera de los vientos Kaiba-aún la tienes o no? Ya renunciaste al juego o que? Lilith-claro que la tengo me la regalo el abuelo de yugi en mi cumpleaños Mokuba-yugi ven necesito enseñarte algo ven tu solo Yugi-entendido (se van) (yugi con una pequeña mueca en su cara) (momento de silencio) kaiba-por que te fuiste...? Lilith-a ti no te puedo mentir pero es muy difícil decirte la razón.. Kaiba-te comprendo pero no entiendo Lilith-esque...(voltea bruscamente y se topa con la cara de su amado solo a unos centímetros alejada)yo....no.....supe.....y fue todo mi culpa! (caen lagrimas claras de su cara) Kaiba-(le limpia las lagrimas) confía en mi dime por que te fuiste Lilith-yo, yo pensé que tu no me querías y me entro el miedo y no sabia que haría si tu y yo....... Kaiba no la deja terminar su frase cuando la atrapa con un beso apasionado lleno de ternura y dulzura en el cual le transmite ese sentimiento único que ella se dio cuenta que necesitaba y nunca se atrevió a saber la verdad. Kaiba-eso resuelve tu pregunta, ves como siempre te quise ahora y siempre Lilith-yo no te merezco Kaiba-como puedes decir eso Lilith-yo no supe creer en ti Kaiba-muchos no saben creer en mi Lilith-perdóname por haberme ido así (se lanza sobre su pecho llorando) perdóname Kaiba-no hay nada que perdonar, el viaje que emprendí me demostró que tu estas en mi para toda la eternidad vivo o muerto (la abraza con más intensidad) nunca olvides esto "ahora y siempre tu serás mi amada duelista de los vientos" Lilith-siempre.....(cerro sus ojos) siempre te amare.......  
  
-atrás de la puerta- Mokuba-lo logramos yugi Yugi-sabia que solo necesitaban ese empujoncito Mokuba-ahora si el equipo elite esta listo podrán de una vez y por todas vencer a la compañía sin and dream Yugi-emprenderemos el viaje hacia donde mokuba? Mokuba-hacia Inglaterra, ahí sera el torneo Yugi-que así sea le avisaré a los demás Mokuba-esto sera más difícil que marik, pueden perder su vida así que buena suerte Yugi-el mago oscuro no me ha defraudado nunca así que sin preocupaciones Mokuba-si...  
  
Ahora Yugi y sus amigos emprenderán un viaje hacia las tierras de Inglaterra donde conocerán a los misteriosos hermanos de la compañía sin and dream, que aventuras les esperan solo el destino lo sabrá. 


End file.
